Patient care is increasingly complex with today's regulatory requirements and sophisticated treatment regimes, in addition to increasing health care costs. As part of this complex scheme is the ability improve the chance that a patient is taking medication as prescribed. Often, caretakers and healthcare providers rely on the patient to follow-the prescribed medication schedule. In some cases, automatic alert systems may provide dosage alerts to a patient, and/or may provide a simple message that a dose has been missed, such as to a caretaker.